


狩り物は箱の中

by IfULovePear



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfULovePear/pseuds/IfULovePear





	狩り物は箱の中

“你好，我叫李永钦。”  
这个韩语说的不太标准的男孩是大二调班后第一个主动跟钱锟打招呼的人。  
看着男孩伸出白净的手，锟迟疑了一秒回握了上去：“你好，我是钱锟，叫我锟就好啦。”

大学的友情开始得总是很突然，可是同为96line的两人熟起来却有种命中注定的感觉。  
很多时候钱锟都很感谢那个早晨朝她伸出手的李永钦。  
可是，蒙上眼睛之后喂到嘴边的草莓到底是酸是甜呢？

一周后他就知道了徐英浩的存在。  
李永钦这个芝加哥男朋友总是无微不至恰到好处的出现。李永钦和徐英浩也是众人眼里令人羡慕的情侣。  
“英浩哥对你真好。”钱锟捧着咖啡，注视着身旁和男朋友发讯息的男孩。  
“哈哈，那我把我的好运分你一半，锟也会找到一个好对象的。”  
李永钦笑起来眼睛像猫咪一样。

如果我说，我想要你手里的，你会给我吗？

钱锟加入了学生会。  
学生会工作的经历能丰富简历。  
学生会还有徐英浩。  
徐英浩认真的样子真的很迷人。  
徐英浩对部下关爱有加，包括钱锟。

明知是禁区，察觉到的时候却已经陷进去了，该如何是好？

某天会议室里只剩钱锟和徐英浩，尤其最近天气炎热，徐英浩还把衬衫解开了两颗扣子。  
摆明了就是在诱惑别人，钱锟想。

只要我上钩了，你就不能再诱惑别人了吧？

他跨坐到徐英浩身上，像一个荡妇一样搂紧他。  
“抱我。”钱锟说。

 

也许是愧疚，钱锟面对李永钦的时候不再有底气。  
禁区的肮脏关系明明持续了没多久，对钱锟却是一种煎熬。

不过，真的有勇气了断的话，一开始就不会跨出那一步吧？

一个周末，徐英浩邀请他去了他和李永钦合租的公寓。  
终于还是失了控，钱锟埋头在徐英浩胯间卖力服务的时候，他听到了门锁打开的声音。  
“锟，johnny，你们在干什么？”

李永钦的声音一如那个和钱锟初识的早上，甜甜脆脆的。

钱锟记不起自己是怎么狼狈地跑出那间公寓了，他甚至来不及把上衣套好。  
一切都结束了。

“锟，我想了很久。”  
“你和johnny都是我无法缺少的存在。”  
“我不能在好朋友和爱人里做选择。”  
“你可以明天来我家吗，我想和你谈谈。”

对方发来的一连串信息就像小刀，锋利的刀刃挑开缝合线，接着又不留情面地刺进伤口。  
李永钦越是温和，钱锟越是难受。  
但他还是决定赴约。

家里只有李永钦一个人，看上去是这样。  
“对不起，永钦，这一切都是我的错，我对不起英浩哥…更对不起你。”

“锟，你当我是好朋友对不对？”李永钦开口，声音冷冷的。  
“当然…你是我最重要的朋友。”  
“那，你答应我一件事，我就原谅你啦。”

“是什么？”钱锟有些惊讶地抬起头，李永钦就像个恶作剧的小孩，鼓着腮帮子。  
“告诉我吧永钦！”

“锟啊，愿意做我和johnny的性奴吗？”  
“不愿意也没关系哦，johnny和你做的视频我就发到学校bbs啦~”  
“我们锟好骚啊，竟然会主动勾引别人的男朋友。”  
“我看到会议室的录像带真的大吃了一惊呢。”  
李永钦上前一步凑近钱锟，纤长冰冷的手指抚上面前人的脸庞：“锟也对我说说看吧。”  
“跟我说永钦，抱我。”  
“永钦，我…”

“锟。”  
钱锟想要往后退，后背却贴进了另一个温暖的怀抱。他转身才发现不知何时徐英浩站到了他身后。  
“你不会拒绝的，对吗？”芝加哥人的声音和怀抱一样温暖。

 

 

“johnny你有听我说话吗？”李永钦抽走男朋友手里的手机：“这是什么？刚开学欸你就在逛bbs！”  
“抱歉抱歉，我就随便看看。”徐英浩自知理亏，转身搂住自家男朋友的腰柔声哄道：“把手机给我。”

“这是你的菜吧，啧啧。”李永钦放大徐英浩最后浏览的帖子里的照片：“这个男生还挺好看的，名字也好听。”  
“tennie你意思是…”  
“这就是我们的下个猎物了~交给我来搞定吧！”  
见徐英浩还有些犹豫，李永钦忍不住逗猫似的伸手挠挠他的下巴：“好啦，我办事你放心，再说johnny难道不想上他吗？”  
“嗯…可你要怎么认识他？”  
“我明天就去班里找他，很快就能混熟的。”

 

照片下方还有一行字。  
钱锟，19960101


End file.
